Wounded and Loved
by JJKMagic
Summary: Shu is attacking a castle of Wei. During the battle Jiang Wei gets wounded. What will Zhao Yun do? YAOI, LEMON. ZHAO YUN/JIANG WEI. COMPLETE!
1. Battle Strategy

I just had to write a Zhao YunXJiang Wei pairing after reading the stories "Falling Flowers" from Red River and "Unspoken" from Kurai-Shuwazi, probably the most beautiful stories of this pairing. You should check them out!

**Warning: Yaoi, with Lemon in second chapter. Twoshot. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or it's characters, they belong to Koei!**

**A/N: If some of you really shouldn't know, Zilong and Boyue are just the styled names of Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Wounded and Loved**

It was quiet in the strategist's tent in the camp of Shu. Zhuge Liang had explained his strategy for the next battle to Jiang Wei. They were going to attack a rather small castle of Wei near the Shu territory. It shouldn't take too much effort to seize it.

The Sleeping Dragon had called for Liu Bei and Zhao Yun to tell them their plan so they could prepare the troops for battle.

As their lord entered the tent the young strategist bent down his head.

"Ah, Jiang Wei. I see you're here as well" Liu Bei said.

"Yes, my lord"

"Of course. He's here to learn after all" Zhuge Liang explained.

"Right. I noticed that his skills have already greatly improved" The lord of Shu looked at the young strategist that wasn't used to such praising and blushed slightly. "Thank you, my lord. I hope I'll be able to live up to your expectations"

Jiang Wei was still very young, perhaps even childlike. His expression was innocent, his bearing was insecure and yet his mentor and even the lord of Shu expected so much of him. Jiang Wei just couldn't understand them. He would surely disappoint them.

"Where's the general?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"I'm here" The Little Dragon said as he entered the tent.

Zhao Yun's charisma was confident and calm as always. He looked at Jiang Wei for a moment and their eyes met. The Little Dragon smiled, Jiang Wei just nodded slightly. The two of them needed no words. They were close friends since the young strategist had become an officer of Shu.

"Now General, may I have your attention?" The Sleeping Dragon asked.

Liu Bei already looked at the map that lay on a table in the middle of the tent. Zhao Yun noticed the mark near the Shu territory.

"Our next target?" He asked.

"Indeed it is. It shouldn't be that difficult to conquer this castle since there aren't many troops" Zhuge Liang explained. Zhao Yun nodded and listened to the strategist's further explanations.

X X X

Time passed and then there were only Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun left. Liu Bei and his strategist had left to discuss something, probably the next steps in this war.

"Zilong…" The young strategist looked at Zhao Yun, worry lingering in his voice.

"What is it, Boyue? Is the upcoming battle troubling you that much?" He gave Jiang Wei a reassuring smile. The young strategist knew that the Little Dragon always understood what was worrying him before he even realized it himself.

"It is. It may be a small fight not even worth wo-"

"Every battle is worth worrying about it 'cause every battle costs human lives" Zhao Yun interrupted him. The expression on the general's face was serious. Nothing was more important to him than the lives of Shu's people, that's why he followed Liu Bei's way of virtue. And that's why Jiang Wei admired Zhao Yun. He was not just loyal to his own principles; he was also loyal to his lord and his people. He always gave his best to protect them all. Zhao Yun was honest and confident and he was able to calm Jiang Wei's nerves with nothing more than his presence.

This friendship meant the world to him. When he had lost his family and left Wei he had been lonely. Back then Zhao Yun appeared; he had been like a guiding star on the cloudy night sky.

"Right. I'll give my best to keep the losses as low as possible" The young strategist promised.

The Little Dragon smiled, something Jiang Wei wasn't able to yet; bad memories were still lingering in his mind.

"I know you will, you always do" Zhao Yun assured him.

Right, he did his best but he always failed. Jiang Wei was nothing like his friend. He had disappointed his mentor several times before even if Zhuge Liang denied it.

Zhao Yun noticed that the strategist lost himself in thought and put a hand on the shoulder of the slender man.

It was a soft touch, nothing more, but still it distracted Jiang Wei.

"Get some rest. It won't do you any good if you can't concentrate on the upcoming battle due to exhaustion" The Little Dragon said.

"You're right, Zilong… I'll see you tomorrow then" With that he left the tent.

* * *

Alright! First chapter done and it was kinda pointless but every story needs a beginning, right?^^

**Anyway please review :)**


	2. Insecurity and Love

05-11-2010: The sequel is comin' soon!

**The second and last chapter of this story. It's my second attempt at a lemon so please tell me what you think^^**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dynasty Warriors, they belong to Koei!

* * *

**The battle went smoothly. Everything was perfect and even easier than expected. And that was exactly what worried Zhao Yun.

No battle was won _that_ easily.

Jiang Wei's unit had taken over Wei's supply base in the southwest, Shu's troops were approaching the castle of Wei from the southeast and the front gate was already taken by the attacking soldiers.

This battle was almost over and the Little Dragon had heard from less than fifty fallen allied troops but still…

Zhao Yun was currently in one of Shu's bases situated in the center of the battlefield. Slowly but surely he realized that his worries weren't reasonless. He had sent a messenger to the supply base Jiang Wei had captured. But that had been nearly two hours ago. Something was wrong.

Accompanied by another messenger he left his base and went to see if his friend was alright. But he didn't even get to see him before a group of Wei soldiers blocked his way.

How could that be? They were far behind the front line of Shu's troops. And there were more, more units of Wei soldiers coming from the west.

"This is bad. Report Yue Ying on the movement in the west immediately!" Zhao Yun ordered.

"Right" The messenger replied and left to accomplish his task.

Hopefully he wouldn't get killed before he could reach the camp of Shu. The Little Dragon didn't know where they came from so he didn't know how many soldiers of Wei had planned this ambush… and if Jiang Wei was alright.

Zhao Yun got angry, very angry. Wei and his filthy tricks!

He might be alone but these inexperienced soldiers in front of him were no match for him. He defeated every last soldier of Wei on his way to the southwest and sent them to hell where they belonged.

Zhao Yun reached the supply base an hour later, after he had beaten at least thirty enemy soldiers. The base was a mess. It looked like Wei had concentrated his attack here. He saw more than seventy dead men; among them were the soldiers of Jiang Wei's unit.

"No…" He whispered disbelieving.

Why hadn't he been there? Why hadn't he foreseen this?

"Damn it!" He uttered.

Zhao Yun stared at the dead bodies, stunned. This couldn't be true…

Jiang Wei's battle cry interrupted his thoughts.

"Boyue!"

The Little Dragon ran out of the base. Where was he? He looked around and found the young strategist still fighting with a soldier of Wei. He already bled from several wounds.

Apparently he had given up the base but had been surprised while retreating.

There were about one hundred meters between him and the fighting strategist but these meters were too much when Zhao Yun saw another enemy soldier approaching Jiang Wei from behind.

Zhao Yun ran as fast as he could, his feet nearly didn't even touch the ground anymore, but still he was too late. Jiang Wei's enemy slumped to the ground but he didn't even have the time to turn before he was stabbed in the back.

The young strategist stumbled and collapsed. But the Wei soldier paid for it immediately. He was dead before Jiang Wei had even lost consciousness. Zhao Yun was at his side just second later pulling his friend into his arms.

"Boyue? Please hang on!"

The Little Dragon pulled him closer and stood up carrying him to the main camp as fast as possible.

Zhuge Liang looked angry when he saw them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"An ambush… from the west… Please, you have to look at him before it's too late!" Zhao Yun begged desperately.

"Right. Bring him to the medical tent. I'll do what I can…"

X X X

Zhao Yun's heart had almost stopped beating when he had thought he would lose his friend. But fortunately Jiang Wei had opened his eyes again after four days of recovering.

The Little Dragon was just relieved. The young strategist got better rather quickly but his wounds wouldn't heal that fast. Zhuge Liang had allowed him to leave the medical tent a few days after he had awoken. Zhao Yun felt responsible for his friend and had offered him to help change his bandage daily. Jiang Wei had compalined that he overdid it but still he hadn't refused. But the Little Dragon had the feeling that his friend was acting strange whenever he came to renew the bandage, just like in this very moment.

The young strategist sat on his bed and either closed his eyes or looked down. His chest looked terrible; several scratches and deeper cuts blemished the soft skin that, apart from the new wounds, didn't have any scars. A thick bandage covered the largest wound on his abdomen.

After he had made sure that the bandage wouldn't get out of place Zhao Yun kneeled down in front of the small bed so he could be face to face with Jiang Wei.

He put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder but the young strategist looked startled.

"Is something wrong?" Zhao Yun asked.

"No… it's nothing, Zilong"

The Little Dragon didn't know that his touch on Jiang Wei's bare shoulder caused the young strategist's heart to skip a beat. He couldn't explain it but every time the general touched him he felt… unbearably happy.

His body longed for the other man's touch and still… something was absolutely wrong about that! Jiang Wei never felt like that before though he knew Zhao Yun for quite a long time.

Had his feelings changed? His friend's touch had never caused his body to react the way it did now… so what exactly had changed?

"Are you sure everything's alright? You look… confused" The Little Dragon asked worried.

"It's alright. I'm just… thinking" Jiang Wei replied. He tried to smile but he couldn't. Something was wrong and he was unable to explain it. He had tried to hide it for several days now but it became difficult with Zhao Yun visiting him every day.

"Boyue, please tell me if there's anything troubling you"

"I will. Don't worry. You saved my life that's enough for now"

"But I didn't save you! I was too late. If you had died it would've been my fault" The Little Dragon said a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Don't say that Zilong! You can't look after me like I'm some complete fool"

Jiang Wei sighed. "It looks like that exactly what I am though… I'm sorry"

"That's not true" Zhao Yun said, placing his other hand on Jiang Wei's shoulder as well and looking directly into his eyes.

"You're a great man worthy of being Zhuge Liang's heir. You just need some experience, that's all"

"Zilong…"

The eyes of his friend, sparkling with pride, hope and understanding, right in front of his own weren't really helping to distract him from the strange feeling inside his chest. Jiang Wei's body temperature seemed to become unbearable if he stayed like that any longer but his body wasn't listening to him. He was unable to back off in this situation anyway. He didn't even want to; he wanted to touch these lips right in front of his own…

He shook his head. He couldn't do that! What would Zhao Yun think of him??

"Sorry Zilong. I really can't talk about that right now. You saved me and nothing you'll say will change my mind. You gave your best to help me and I don't want to bother you anymore. I just need some time to think for myself" Jiang Wei explained.

"If you say so"

Zhao Yun lowered his hands and Jiang Wei might have expected everything but not that. He couldn't help but moan when Zhao Yun's hand touched his groin. It wasn't even a touch, his hand had only brushed him and his body reacted like that!

Zhao Yun looked confused and Jiang Wei blushed deeply.

He looked down; couldn't look into the eyes of his friend.

"S-sorry! You… you just… startled me" He stuttered.

"No… I'm sorry. I should be… leaving"

"Zilong…?"

He didn't get a response. Zhao Yun just turned and left the tent.

X X X

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him.

It was hardly surprising that Zhao Yun didn't visit him the next day; he would probably never visit him again. If Jiang Wei would've been him he would've done the same thing.

"I ruined everything" He muttered to himself.

He had nearly died some days ago and now he had lost his friend. Why had he been unable to hide those scandalous feelings he had for him?

"Damn it!" He shouted.

Hopefully no one had heard him in this secluded area of the Shu camp. He didn't want to be seen like this; tears leaving wet trails on his cheeks.

Why did he have to lose his friend because he fell in love with him??

The sun had already set when he managed to calm himself, at least a bit. There was nothing he could change now anyway.

Jiang Wei lay on his bed, staring into the nothingness of his tent when he heard steps that could only belong to Zhao Yun. He had learned to recognize his friend by the sound of his steps… he was really a fool. He knew everything about the general, simply everything. He had watched him always... and still he hadn't noticed his true feelings until it was too late.

But what could Zhao Yun want? What would he say when he entered the tent? Why would he take his time to come to this secluded area of the camp at such a late hour?

But he probably shouldn't want to know what he came for… if it was just to end their friendship and that was pretty likely.

Jiang Wei couldn't do anything but stare when the Little Dragon entered the tent.

"Boyue"

"Zilong… what's the matter?" He asked. His voice sounded sad, knowing that this would probably be the last time he could speak with his friend.

Zhao Yun stepped towards the bed and kneeled down in front of it. Jiang Wei blinked confused and sat up.

"What's… wrong?" The young strategist asked nervously.

"I love you"

"What??"

Jiang Wei's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I always wanted to tell you but it just didn't feel right… but since yesterday I…"

"You… love me?"

Zhao Yun nodded slightly and was startled by the younger male suddenly embracing him.

"Boyue?"

"I'm glad… so glad! I love you… I love you too!"

Tears slid down his cheek but this time it were tears of relief and utter joy. The Little Dragon pulled him closer, kissing the tears away.

Jiang Wei blushed. "But Zilong, does this make us…"

He was silenced with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Stop thinking that much for a moment, okay?"

Jiang Wei nodded, blushing even deeper.

There was this new sensation between them but perhaps it had been there all along without them realizing it. They shared another kiss, more passionate this time. The touch of Zhao Yun's lips took his breath away, even more so when he felt the older male's tongue slid across his lower lip, asking for entrance... how could he refuse?

Jiang Wei parted his lips slightly, allowing Zhao Yun's tongue to explore his mouth.

He gave up battling for dominance when his tongue entwined his own and Zilong pushed him down onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

Jiang Wei should've been at least a little bit nervous but he wasn't; he just enjoyed the feeling of the Little Dragon seducing him with his touch, with his lips and his skilful tongue.

He gasped and pulled back from the kiss for a moment when Zhao Yun started to explore the skin beneath his shirt. He didn't even hesitate when his shirt was pulled over his head and removed Zhao Yun's as well. The general's chest was marked with scars of the many battles he had already fought.

Jiang Wei was pleased when he heard the older male moan as he trailed the marks on his body with his tongue but Zhao Yun soon took control over him again, kissing him senseless. His hands touched the younger male's nipples playfully, squeezing them gently. Jiang Wei's gasps and moans were swallowed and Zhao Yun refused to break the kiss just yet.

They only stopped kissing when the Little Dragon's hands reached the waistband of Jiang Wei's pants. It was a silent question that needed no words as answer. The young strategist leaned into the kiss again, allowing his lovers hands to explore everything of his body. He moaned when those hands touched his groin, stroking his erect member softly before his pants were removed from his body.

The feeling of the cold night air on his heated flesh made him shiver but he didn't even feel the coldness anymore when his lover continued to stroke him softly while placing sensual kisses on his chest. Jiang Wei moaned, reaching out for his lover's pants and trying desperately to remove them as well. Zhao Yun paused in his caresses for a moment to remove the last part of clothing. Then he was on top of his lover again; their erections rubbing against each other, making both of them groan. The younger male got lost in these feelings. He was already close to his climax but he knew that there was still something missing to bring him to complete satisfaction.

"Zilong…"

His lover looked at him searching for any second thoughts in his expression but there were none. He put his fingers to Jiang Wei's lips and he sucked on them silently, coating them with saliva before releasing them again.

Zhao Yun kissed him while he entered his lover with a finger.

The younger male gasped at the intrusion but distracted by soft and more passionate kisses he got used to it quickly and Zhao Yun entered another finger. He stretched the entrance of his lover for a while before he added a third finger.

Jiang Wei groaned with pain, even though Zhao Yun was very gently he couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks. Zilong kissed them away and pulled his lover close to reassure him.

After a while Jiang Wei nodded slowly telling him he was alright and prepared for what to come. Zhao Yun removed his fingers and thrust into his lover before he could even realize it. But he paused again, making sure that the younger male was really alright before pulling back and thrusting into him again.

Jiang Wei moaned; this feeling was amazing and the pain soon forgotten when he got lost in his lust. The sensation of his lover moving within him was stunning. He couldn't remember to have felt something that amazing before in his life.

Zhao Yun thrust into him again and Jiang Wei cried out in pleasure when he hit that spot within him that made him see stars. A few more thrusts and he climaxed clenching his walls tight around his lover's member, making him come as well.

Jiang Wei panted heavily. In his sated and blissful state he didn't even notice when Zhao Yun pulled out of him.

He lay down next to his younger lover, pulling him close.

"I love you" He whispered before they both fell asleep.

They had never needed many words in their friendship but three words had been necessary to change this friendship to love.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Let's see... what will happen in the sequel?  
**

**Please review^^  
**


End file.
